megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Draconis
Draconis portrays Blizzard Wolfang of the Reploid Rebellion, where he has been declared second-in-command. He's also Frostman of Deep Impact, and recently took the position of Pluto on the Cosmic Gladiators. Background Pre-Team Draconis was originally a Maverick Hunter up until the Repliforce coup. He left when he became disgusted with their ways, and eventually joined the Rebellion after the Orbital Elevator Crisis. He has yet to reveal to anyone what happened between his leaving the Hunters, and joining the Rebellion. It has been revealed that he has been affilated with Yami CJMErl and various other inter-dimesional beings in his past, mostly in the pocket dimension now known as "The Hotel". Blizzard Wolfang It is currently unknown how Draconis became Blizzard Wolfang, as he was found wondering through the desert with Metal Shark Player(Yami) by Shift, already in the Blaze Heatnix body. So far, the only known reason he joined the team was to keep an eye on Yami, who could very well end the universe if given enough freedom to wander about aimlessly. He seems to have a past with Gate, and has even gone so far as to think he's the original Wolfang. Frostman Someone, or something flung Draconis back in time, for some reason, and he's still confused about it. He was found tearing apart Wily Bots with Blazeman(Swordman). Duo appeared before them, and reformed them into Frostman, and Swordman. The initial outrage wore off quite quickly when he realized he was a massive giant who could get away with wearing a sign saying: "Mess with me, and I'll squish you with my pinky." His personality drastically changed along with his body, making for a jolly giant. The War Frostman joined the war on Cossack's side, for one simple reason. He wanted to die. He figured he could go out fighting. He eventually grew tired of making it out of battles alive, so he gave himself to General Cutman. He was already showing signs of being highly unstable, and this was the icing on the cake. He gave up his free will so he wouldn't have to live with his past. He was killed soon after. Pluto A Reploid known only as Damien wound up becoming Pluto. He claims to have ties with Frostman of Deep Impact. His history is as of yet only known to himself. Profile Personality *As Wolfang, Draconis is best described as a broody smartass. If he's not in his quarters, doing whatever he does when alone, he's telling off someone who's annoyed him. He'll pal around with Yami, and sometimes Shift, but only to keep the rest of the team from prying into his personal life. He harbors a deep hate for Zero, solely because he's the original carrier of the virus, and thinks X is a pansy. He will acknowledge their skill, but that's it. He's taken a liking to finding ways to anger Zero, and calls it his favorite pasttime. Don't mention Axl around him. He hates Axl, possibly more than he does Zero. *Frostman is/was jolly, but during the war, it was revealed that this was just an act he put on, in an attempt to start anew. He's really very unstable, and doesn't trust anyone. He hates himself, and just about everyone else in the world, but harbors murderous intentions towards Duo for ruining his new life. *Little is know about Pluto, except that he's violent. Abilities *Wolfang's primary weapons are his claws. He prefers close range combat, and will get in close, before making precision slashes. He will fire off a few Ice Bursts, but has redirected the flow of weapon energy from his mouth, to a buster system he installed. He can charge the blast, but has yet to do so. He also has the ability to scatter spikes of ice as he dashes, but he sees this as gaudy, and will only do so to escape an enemy, and he never runs from a fight. *In addition to his standard attacks, Frostman can shape the ice covering his fists into a massive spike, solid cube, and other such shapes. He can also fire shards of ice from his knuckles. These can either be non-lethal pellets, or sharp edged shards, capable of piercing some armors. *Pluto's arsenal consists mostly of ice based attacks/abilities: Primary Weapon: Break Dash- Charges forward slashing with energy claws. Secondary Weapon: Freeze Wave- Fires a wave of supercooled fluid, freezing anything it hits. Energy Blasts: Shoots energy blasts at a target, think a different version of a buster cannon. Emergency Weapon: Tiger Fang- Pluto sends his Break Dash through his secondary weapon, causing a large tiger made of ice to burst from the ground and rush towards the nearest foe, slamming into them at high speeds and sending a shower of ice shards through the air. Backpack: Freezer- Just like it says. Contains an ultra-powerful freezer that provides the ammo for Pluto's ice-based attacks. As Frostman Strengths: Frostman is basically a tank, well, with offense and defense anyways. He can swat aside weaker robots with his strength, and he can throw his weight around when he feels the need to. Defensively, he can take a quite a few attacks from weaker opponents, and a few from those equal to him. Weaknesses: Flash Bombs really cheese him off. Not only does the explosion sting like heck, but the light reflecting off of his body blinds him. He's been through at least three different mental hells in his life, so his mind is very fragile during stressful times. When he's pushed over the edge during those times, it's best for those in the immediate vicinity to find cover, because he will completely lose it, and attempt to grind the nearest living being into dust. He usually regains his senses on his own, but if he doesn't, well good luck stopping him. He also puts on a jolly act in an attempt to forget his past. He hates himself for doing this. Attacks Medium-Long Range * Ice Wave: Frostman clamps his fists together, slams them on the ground, and a mixture of liquid nitrogen, and freezing air are fired out of his knuckles at high speed, forming a wave of ice. This attack is capable of freezing something in place for a short while. * Nitrogen Burst: Frostman fires a blob of liquid nitrogen at an opponent, coverving them with the substance. He then fires a blast of frozen air at them, encasing them in ice. * Ice Gatling: Frostman rapidly fires small icicles out of his knuckles. He can also fire small non-lethal sphere-like projectiles. Short Range * Frozen Fist: Frostman covers his fist in liquid nitrogen, and then freezes it. He has a bit of control on how much, or how little he can freeze, resulting in anything from a frozen spike attached to his fist, to a solid block of ice encasing his fist. Special * I'll f***ing kill you!: When Frostman becomes enraged, get to safety, and let him bowl over anything in his path. This includes vehicles, buildings, and innocent bystanders. If he's provoked into a fit of rage by an ally, then can expect him to sit on them when he calms down. * Smashy Smashy: Frostman creates a huge blunt object out of ice, and either tosses it at opponents, or uses it like a hammer. Trivia *There is most likely a little confusion as to what dimension Draconis originated in. He was actually "born" in 21XX, but spent most of his life in the pocket dimension known as "The Hotel", only then it was known as the "CJF Building" in Romsource City. He'll acknowledge the fact that he was created in 21XX, but his home has always been the pocket dimension. *Draconis likes to put things off, but will actually do the work. *Draconis likes to remember his childhood, mostly the forms of media he enjoyed. He'll browse Youtube for clips from Power Rangers, Batman the Animated Series, Transformers and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Draconis is a gamer. Not an extreme gamer, but he will spend four hours on a game. His favorite series include Zelda, Sonic, Metroid, and various RPGs. He would take a bullet to the chest for his copy of Chrono Trigger for SNES. He hopes it never comes down to that, but he would do it. *While he likes rock, metal, some jazz, and some techno, Draconis listens to mostly game remixes. He accepts the fact that he is a nerd.Category:Epilogue Characters